The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Yield maps are widely used in agricultural management and consist of stored digital data representing the yield of crops that have been grown in and harvested from an agricultural field. However, many raw yield maps contain errors and inaccuracies. In fact, researchers have reported that 10% to 50% of the observations included in yield maps are incorrect. Incorrect observations are referred to as outlier data values or just outliers.
One advantage of decontaminating raw yield maps to obtain decontaminated maps that are free from outliers is that the decontaminated maps are useful to crop growers. Decontaminated maps can help the growers to customize the agricultural practices in terms of improving seeding schedules, irrigation, application of fertilizers such as nitrogen, and/or harvest practices.